Firestorm's Wrath
~Firestorm's Wrath is a little novella written by Fely36/PromptGiversBeLike. It is part of the SchoolClan fandom. So.. just enjoy! Firestorm's Wrath ------ The tall pine trees spread out in the clearing as an angry she-cat stomped out of the SchoolClan camp. Her russet-and-white fur bristled and her lips were bared in a menacing snarl. Her amber eyes narrowed into fierce slits. 'Watch your back, SchoolClan. I'll return.. better and stronger.' She glowered at the camp once more before growling. 'And watch your back, Graycloud. One day my claws will be sunk into your bleeding neck.' The she-cat knew that there was a nearby barn here. She hoped she could rest there for a while, thinking about how hell broke loose... and how it all started. ///// Firestorm returned to camp joyfully, a rabbit and thrush hanging by her jowls. She carefully placed them on the fresh-kill pile, which was stocking up to prepare for Leaf-bare. She was always anxious about the chilly winds and the hibernating of prey where SchoolClan would get barely any food. Heading to the Warriors' Den to get some well-deserved sleep, she sensed something was wrong. Birds were unusually quiet and easy to catch. Yellowstar had once told the Clan they were afraid of the colour black. Most cats had shrugged it off their shoulders, thinking it was a useless fact. However, Firestorm had took it very seriously. She always found black clumps of fur around the forest, and an unfamiliar scent trailing along with them. Beside the clumps of fur were usually a few trees, where the birds would not chirp a single sound and stay silent and unaware. That way, Firestorm found it quite easy to catch thrushes, doves and shrews. Another scent had also lingered among the unfamiliar one. It was Graycloud's, one of SchoolClan's warriors and best hunters. It was understandable why she would want to catch several birds on the trees. Still, there was some suspicion. Her scent had been following the black fur! 'Uh, Firestorm?' Firestorm jerked back and turned her head to see Brackenfang, the deputy, holding a plump mouse in his jaws.'Want to share this mouse?' he mewed between his teeth. The russet-and-white she-cat nodded gratefully. 'Of course, Brackenfang.' Pushing past the bramble walls into the Warriors' Den, the two cats sat down on the fresh, recently-changed moss bedding. 'It's nice to know the apprentices are doing their jobs to change bedding for us,' Firestorm remarked as amusement shone in her eyes. Biting into her share of the mouse, warmth flooded her from the tips of her ears to the very sharp tips of her tail and claws. She felt like she was running on a thousand mountains tirelessly, never stopping. Adrenaline would flow through her as she would leap into the air, stretch, and- 'I smell something weird!' Brackenfang meowed in alarm, breaking Firestorm's fantasy. She squeaked and opened her eyes, before peeking out of the Warriors' Den with Brackenfang. It was true. There was a weird, unusual scent. Firestorm had detected Graycloud along with.. the scent of the black clumps of fur?! 'I have to investigate it. Stay here, Brackenfang,' Firestorm whispered. In the blink of an eye, all the tiger-coloured cat could see was a bushy tail swiftly slipping out of the den. ///// Firestorm stepped out of the den to view Graycloud and a jet black cat face-to-face with each other. Biting her lip to suppress a shocked gasp, she crouched down and inspected quietly, overhearing their convesation. 'Please.. just join YearClan. It's better than here!' the black cat asked demandingly. Graycloud just sighed. 'No.. I'm sorry, Randy.' I always knew she was disloyal! Firestorm thought, a low growl erupting from her throat. Randy padded forward. His dark grey eyes stared into her yellow ones as his muzzle neared hers. 'Randy, don't do this! I don't want kits nor a mate!' Graycloud wailed, unsheathing her claws. The jet black cat licked her cheek and purred. 'See you later.' He sprang out of the camp like an eagle, before disappearing out of sight. Graycloud's gaze followed his figure, shocked and blushing. Firestorm waited for a few heartbeats before trudging to the grey she-cat. Fury blazed in her. 'Who was that?! Are you trying to betray us?!' Graycloud whimpered and gulped, her ears flattening. 'No, Firestorm.. I was just.. uh... hissing at the.. intruder.. and...' Firestorm could see her pelt heating up as beads of sweat rolled down her nervous face. 'And you fell in love with him!' the russet-and-white she-cat growled. 'I'm going to tell Yellowstar.' Lashing her tail out in agitation, Firestorm stomped back ferociously to the Leader's Den- where Yellowstar slept- before Graycloud could protest. 'Wait!' Graycloud cried and flung herself at Firestorm just before she set her paws into the Leader's Den. 'What do you think you're doing?!' the senior warrior growled and easily escaped the grey she-cat's grasp. Graycloud scrambled to her paws. 'Don't tell anyone! I won't see him again!' Her lip wobbled. 'How can I trust you? Soon you're going to have meetings under the moonlight! We can't have someone being disloyal to SchoolClan!' Firestorm confronted Graycloud, her fur bristling. 'Graycloud!' Firestorm's ears perked up. She turned around to see Sohani calling Graycloud, standing at the entrance of the nursery. Heaving a sigh of relief, the grey warrior dashed to the white she-cat. The russet-and-white she-cat glowered at both of them, before dropping into a crouch and silently following them, stepping on each and every paw-print they left on the ground all the way to the nursery. ///// Once Graycloud and Sohani reached the nursery, Firestorm skidded to a halt and decided it would be better to eavesdrop outside. She listened attentively to their conversation. Peeking in by the small hole that rested on the nursery thicket walls, she witnessed Featherbreeze, Sohani, Yellowstar and Graycloud in the room. Peachwing rested just a fox-length away, her two kits Bluekit and Petalkit beside her tail. 'Graycloud?' Sohani questioned. 'Why are you always so.. weird.. when I'm around Flowerpool and Holly?' Graycloud's jaw dropped and her fur bristled, but she took a deep breath. Digging her claws into the soft earth, she opened her mouth to explain. All of a sudden, fear pulled her back. All the cats froze and zipped their mouths shut. They silently watched Firestorm trudge into the den, glaring at everyone except Peachwing and her two kits. 'Meet me at the Elders' Den, Graycloud,' Firestorm mewed sternly as her eyes narrowed into menacing slits. Quivering, the grey she-cat stood up. 'Wait!' Yellowstar flicked his tail, commanding Graycloud to stay. He gathered all his courage and stood face-to-face with Firestorm. 'Who made you the leader, Firestorm?' he challenged her, his sage green eyes wise and full of warning.Those few words sent Firestorm washed away by a flashback. Birchstar stepped forward. Why are you doing this, Firestorm?' the dark grey tom growled. 'Stop attacking Jaypaw and Leafpaw! Do you want me to attack you instead?' Firestorm snarled in defense. She positioned herself, ready to lunge forward and sink her sharp claws and fangs into his vulnerable neck, giving herself all she wanted, becoming leader of SchoolClan...'' '''Stop this instance, Firestorm, or I'll have to drive you into exile,' Birchstar meowed strictly and snapped her away from her fantasy. 'You must respect the leader and your clanmates. Firestorm lashed her tail in agitation. 'No! YOU do as I say so!' she yowled and launched forward, aiming for the muscular grey tom's throat. He swiftly dodged and left her landing on the floor. Nice try, Firestorm,' he scowled. 'Stop now, or face the music. Your choice. This isn't over!' she screeched and pounced on him, clawing his left shoulder blade deeply. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor, playing dead.'' ''Firestorm smirked. 'Time to end it all. Time to become FIRESTAR. She lifted a bloodstained paw and slowly neared her claws to the back of his neck. This was the moment. The most satisfying moment ever. Her claws moved closer and closer to her killing prize. In a jiffy she would be going to the Moonstone with Silvermist and pressing her nose over its cold surface before being swept away in a dream in StarClan for her leadership ceremony. She could almost feel the emotions and agony of the life-giving ceremony and hear the ringing and chanting of her new leader name in her ears. Just when Firestorm thought she was going to win and finally sink her claws into the back of Birchstar's neck, the dark grey tom stood up strongly. 'Sike!' he spat. 'Do you think I'm letting you win just like that?' He had a horrible gash on his shoulder, but he ignored the stings. Firestorm, bewildered and furious, roared and leapt at him again. Birchstar effortlessly pushed her back onto the grass and pinned her to the rough ground. You are not being the leader here,' he growled bravely. 'Firestorm, I am banishing you for 3 moons. Ivyclaw and Skyshade will escort you out of the territory. 'FINE!' Firestorm spat back and escaped out of his tight grasp, glowering at him before running and disappearing into the bushes. Firestorm gasped as she snapped back into the present day. Yellowstar stared at her sternly. 'Well?' he prompted, flicking his ear. 'I made myself the leader,' she retorted while growling softly. 'I should be Fire''star'' instead. Step down, Yellow''heart''. I deserve to be a better leader than you.' Yellowstar unsheathed his claws. 'How dare you! Are you trying to make me exile you?!' he snarled. 'I thought you were loyal!' Firestorm glared at Graycloud before hearing Featherbreeze run away. It was the last straw, and it was broken. She scowled and flung herself onto Yellowstar, roaring in fury. Triumph pulsed through her veins as she managed to sink her teeth into his back. 'Ow!' Yellowstar yowled and quickly dodged her just as her bite started to get crucial. He narrowed his eyes and kicked her, sending her flinging to the other side of the nursery. 'I'll handle her, Yellowstar!' a voice called. It was Graycloud, her fur bristling as she stood bravely. 'You're going to get exiled if you-' She was cut off by Firestorm, silencing her with a death stare. 'HOW DARE YOU!!!' the russet-and-white cat then screamed with ultimate frustration as Yellowstar and Sohani stared in agonizing terror. She leapt on Graycloud and flexed her claws, pinning the grey she-cat to the ground. Her paws slashed Graycloud's belly and she wailed in agony. Firestorm's amber eyes blazed with victory and was preparing to sink her fangs into her neck... when Sohani crouched down and pounced on her, her hind legs kicking her with all the strength they could muster. As a result, Firestorm was sent flying out of the nursery and into the centre of camp. 'Good. Leave now,' Yellowstar muttered under his breath and stood up. 'I'm going to see the medicine cat after this.' All of a sudden, they saw a bland brown-and-beige she-cat, her green eyes peeking through the nursery. 'What's going on?' 'Firestorm attacked Graycloud and I for no reason, Leafstorm,' Yellowstar responded with exhaustion. 'I'm going to the medicine cat's den after I exile her.' Leafstorm nodded and padded away with him, Graycloud and Sohani into the camp, watching as Yellowstar hopped onto the Highrock. 'May all cats smart enough to catch their own prey come to the meeting!' Firestorm snorted.'' Soon I'll be claiming that throne and giving apprentices warrior names and naming my deputy!'' Peachwing carried her two kits by the scruff and sat down by the nursery. Foxpaw and Berrypaw hopped out of the Apprentices' Den excitedly, while Brackenfang and the other warriors walked out of the Warriors' Den. Halftail, Ashcloud and Leaf-fire emerged from the Elders' Den, and Holly stopped work to bounce out of the medicine den. 'Today, we have an announcement to make,' Yellowstar mewed casually just as if nothing had happened in the nursery. Graycloud noticed there was a tinge of nervousness in his voice. Fear scent flowed from his fur. He cleared his throat. 'Firestorm has attacked Graycloud and I for no reason, demanding to be leader when she wasn't even deputy. She was just a normal warrior. However, she almost killed Graycloud and I only when we confronted her to not be narcissistic. She is now exiled from SchoolClan.' Gasps erupted from below him. Halftail, Firestorm's best friend, shrieked. 'She would NEVER do that!' 'Yes, she would,' Sohani sighed. Yellowstar's announcement continued. 'Leafstorm, Featherbreeze, please escort her out of camp. Firestorm, if you are back after sundown, we will treat you as any trespasser enemy.' Firestorm snarled as the two she-cats fetched her and dragged her out of camp. 'I'LL BE BACK, MOUSE-BRAINS!' she snarled. 'YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FOOLISH IT WAS TO SEND ME AWAY.' Everyone ignored her as if she was invisible and nonexistent. 'Meeting dismissed,' Yellowstar mewed and leapt off the Highrock. Graycloud turned her head as she watched Firestorm scream and yowl in protest, but Leafstorm and Featherbreeze rolled their eyes and pulled her out of the clearing until she was out of sight and earshot. The grey she-cat closed her eyes and finally found her worries free from her grasp. She felt like she was floating, contented and carefree.. Her thoughts were interrupted by Snowpelt howling. 'HALFTAIL'S MISSING!' ///// Firestorm's paws felt like they were on fire as she reached the barn. Sighing, she settled down all alone. Anger burned in her when she thought about Graycloud and Yellowstar, but she quickly pushed her thoughts out of her mind as she wasn't in the mood for them yet. There was no food. It felt like a desert around here- far from camp. She would no longer hear the chatters of her Clanmates, nor smell the sumptuous scent of prey of the fresh-kill pile. Heaving a sigh, she found a bale of hay and leapt onto it, resting on her paws. She had failed to be a leader.. but she wasn't giving up. All of a sudden, her ears perked up when she heard a crash. She looked up and saw Halftail, a SchoolClan elder. Her fur was bristling and she panted heavily. 'Woah!' Firestorm rushed to her side. 'What happened, Halftail?!' 'Mousedung, mousedung, mousedung!' Halftail muttered under her breath as fear scent flowed from her pelt. 'Snowpelt sent a search patrol to find me!' 'Why are you hiding from her?' Firestorm asked. Halftail took a deep breath. 'I'm.. I want to be in the barn with you, Firestorm. We were best friends, and no matter what sins you had committed, I want to be best friends again.' 'But.. I thought you wanted to be in SchoolClan...' Firestorm objected. 'No. More like FoolClan. Graycloud is horrible and she's falling in love with.. who was that guy again? Landy? Fandy? Randa?' 'Randy,' the russet-and-white she-cat corrected the elder. 'But this is my new life now.' Halftail shook her head. 'I'm coming with you, Firestorm. I'm leaving SchoolClan.' Firestorm's jaw dropped and her amber eyes widened in disbelief. 'You're willing to risk your reputation for me..?' The elder nodded. 'But.. How about Snowpelt's patrol? Will they find you?' Halftail rolled into the mud to disguise her scent. Firestorm held her breath, but let it go when she shook off the mud from her pelt. She dodged and the mud was sent flying onto the red barn walls. Firestorm purred. Just like old times. 'Well then, I guess this is it, Halftail. Our new life,' she meowed. 'No, call me Cherry. It's my new name.' 'Cherry?' Firestorm tilted her head to one side. 'As in Cherrynose? Your old warrior name?' Cherry nodded in pride. 'Right then. Call me Fire,' the russet-and-white she-cat purred. She glanced at the barn, which was now her new home. She took in all the new scents. This was the beginning of a new chapter; SchoolClan was in the past. 'Yes, queen Fire,' Cherry bowed down. Fire chuckled. 'No need to be so formal, Cherry. You're my deputy now. Together we will recruit warriors until we grow into a proper Clan.' Cherry's eyes sparkled. 'Really, Firestorm?' She puffed out her chest and held her head high. Fire giggled and did the same, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction. 'Together, we will unite as a Clan. We will be so much better than SchoolClan was, and prove that we are as worthy as the other Clans are. No one will outsmart, outnumber, or beat us and our strength,' she meowed confidently. 'And we can be an amazing Clan!' Cherry chimed in. Fire nodded in strong approval of her statement. The sun was setting, and she could see the horizon from far away. It was time for a new day, and the warm sunset breeze ruffled her fur. She looked around her new habitat and surroundings. She felt like a different and entirely new cat who was fearless. Nothing could stop her from conquering her challenges. 'Together, we will destroy Graycloud and Yellowstar,' she smirked. 'I am a new leader with new responsibilities. I am ready for this. I will finally receive my ambition, dream, and power with my deputy.' Cherry beamed at her words. 'It is a new beginning for us all. No one can overcome us or our strength. We are a much better Clan then the others.'Fire took a deep breath before grinning bravely and evilly. Cherry did the same, and they both howled in unison and triumph. 'We... are... FireClan!' PromptGiversBeLike (talk)endPromptGiversBeLike (talk)